


The Interview

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Interview

Title: The Interview  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 322  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html) and [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html).

  
~

The Interview

~

“Do you prefer to bottom or top?”

Harry almost choked at that question. This interview had been getting more and more surreal. He took a sip of his ale and shook his head. “Why would you need to know that? And I can’t believe we’re having this discussion in public,” he muttered.

“It was your choice,” Malfoy said. “So, back to the question--”

“How was it my choice?” Harry asked, trying hard not to blush at the images the question had evoked. “You’re the one who dragged me out of my flat to come here.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Semantics. Now, as I was asking, bottom or top?”

Neville, having just returned with more drinks, interrupted. “I think we have enough details now, Draco,” he said firmly.

Pouting, Malfoy sat back and crossed his arms. “Fine,” he muttered. “Killjoy.”

Neville ignored him. “Okay, so, what we have so far, Harry, is that you prefer men” --at that Malfoy smirked-- “who are a bit older and who like to take charge. Is that right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s about it.” He avoided Malfoy’s gaze as he sipped his fourth, or was it his fifth drink? He really couldn’t recall.

“Sounds like my father,” Malfoy murmured, a speculative look spreading across his face.

Eyes widening in alarm, Harry almost cried with relief when Neville said, “Draco, please! We’re being serious here.”

“My father is a very serious man.”

“I am not dating your father!”

Malfoy shrugged, his mood apparently improved by Harry’s discomfiture. “It can be arranged, you know,” he said, inspecting his manicured nails casually. “Now that Mother is off in Europe with her... ski instructor, Father is at loose ends--”

“Malfoy, there is nothing on this earth that could persuade me to consider to date your fath--”

“Draco. There you are.”

Harry glanced up in horror as Lucius Malfoy, looking impeccable, hovered over their table. Harry sighed. Could this get any worse?

~


End file.
